Forum:KHL/Story
---- :Please don't use talkbubbles here below. Thank you. ---- OK, before we start developing the story itself any further, I'm gonna ask a question: Who are the central protagonists of KHL? I ask because the original idea was to have "a player" as the protagonist, and Saule and Aiden to become his allies in time. Now, however, we've been developing the story around the La Lutte group, and we have them going on missions and partake in pretty much al major events in the story, and that would make them the Central protagonists (the playable characters). I would like for us to continue to go in the direction we're currently going in, but I know that we will have to make Saule and Aiden a larger part of the story. Anyway, what do you other storyboard members think? - — RippRapp ' 22:10, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I think we've gotta start developing Saule's and Aiden's stories. Somehow or other they've gotta intertwine with La Lutte, and more. '★ Joyeux Wikiversaire ! ★ 01:04, February 11, 2010 (UTC) : Im statring to think I should join KHL... YukiNagato In the meantime, we've gotta develop Saule. We roughly know how Saule's story begins. Aiden has been turned into a guardian beast, and we've gotta develop a beast-like character with a Keyblade (think Sora's Lion Form and Red XIII from Final Fantasy VII combined). How is our new Red XIII, Aiden, going to interact with the world ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 11:53, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hrm. Well in the Nightverse, the "player" can choose to align with either the Midnight Syndicate or Damage, Inc. -- and they have a different storyline depending on whether they chose good (Damage, Inc.) or evil (the Syndicate). We could have something like that in KHL: the player can align with LLPPR (good) or Zealot (pun on Xelot)/Kami (evil). Just an idea, there. Otherwise, regarding Aiden as a Gaurdian Beast, I was thinking something more like a cross between a werewolf and a shrunken Darkside. Actually, we could sorta use Kurochi as a type of "template" for him. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Now that's an idea ! ^_^ I'm bad at drawing beasts but I think I've understood. Sulu mata engkudu ! 13:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Basically, try to combine Anti-Form Sora with a werewolf and give him a Keyblade -- preferably either Fenrir, Oblivion, or Metal Chocobo. Those are probably my favorite three. While you're working on it for Aiden, do one for Kurochi too? He's a very lonely depressed child under that Heartless exterior.... (Totally shameless plug) King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hold the phone there! It was Saule who got turned into the Darkness Beast, not Aiden! After Saule's Nobody (Xaelus) was created (how? why?) Saule wasn't a complete being anymore, and he was technically a humanoid Heartless (a Heart and Soul with a body of Darkness (that can look like Saule's original body, but becomes this darkness-being when ??? happens...). Anyway, that is a mixture of what Saule (the user) had originally planned and something I came up with. I would think that this form of his should be similar to Anti-form, but more customized to fit Saule's design and more beast like (somewhat like a werewolf (like Mecha suggested)). I could try to sketch it up. - — RippRapp ''' 23:20, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Well excuuse me! I didn't remember which one it was! See, even if I '''am psychotic (but I really just act like it for other people's responses), I still have fucking brilliant ideas now and then! King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:22, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :OK... I was just correcting you and TNE. No need to go all "psychotic" on me :P And I never said that you didn't have some good ideas every now and then. - — RippRapp ' 00:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay. Saule was the beast, not Aiden. :P But the concept still stays, thanks Xig and Mecha. ^_^ 'Sulu mata engkudu ! 02:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Um, I noticed this conversation and drew a picture of "beast Saule", as I am in concept art department. He sort of looks like a cross between Anti Form and a werewolf on all fours wielding a backhanded keyblade. I'll scan the picture and show you guys later, because I can't now. All right? :D -- 19:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure, that's wonderful ! ^_^ I'd love to see it. Meanwhile, what's going to be integral to Saule's story is the way he interacts with the people around him. Is he going to be a talking beast like Red XIII, or is he going to have his own... uh... animal tendencies ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure I know what you mean by "animal tendencies". In my mind, though, I was basically thinking that since he's a heartless-werewolf thing, he'd pretty much be a wild beast mentally. No means of communicating with humans other than through violence, and he'd be completely ruled by instinct. Absolutely zero cpacity for what we would define as rational thought. Also, since he's a monster now, I don't think he should be able to grasp concepts of good and evil as they are commonly defined. Feedback? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 02:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, so let's say now he behaves like a total beast. How is he going to recognise the people he knows ? Aiden, and even his Nobody Xaelus ? Instinct too ? Man, I'm starting to love this ^_^ Sulu mata engkudu ! 02:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ah, our first plot hole. Hrm. There are two ways I think we can go about resolving this: a) he doesn't recognize them until he gets turned back into a human (if that ever does happen), or b) he can't think rationally, but he still has his memories, and his instincts tell him not to harm those people he was once close to. Either one could work as far as I see it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Nice ideas ^_^ We'll address all the plot holes later, so that we'll all get a chance to decide on the outcome of each character. I truly can't decide between the two...... :Right, now Aiden. We have confirmed the worlds and the enemies ; now we need to determine the people he meets. Sulu mata engkudu ! 12:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) All right, here it is. SauleBeast.png I didn't color it, because I have no idea what the color scheme would be. If I could get help on that, that would be great. The freakshow expression I drew to kind of mirror the whole "animal tendencies" or "behaves like a total beast" thing. He was holding a keyblade, but it wasn't really noticeable and looked awkward in the picture, so I erased it and replaced it with just a hand. I drew another picture of him standing upright with a keyblade, so when I scan that, it'll be there. The image of Saule on his article didn't have eyes, so I gave him Heartless-ish eyes. Is that okay? Anything I should change? -- 17:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I like it, but it could be more darkness-y. Nice job ;D I suggest that while in his beast form, he is "out of control" and acts only on impulse, and has no control over himself. Since Saule is technically a Heartless, I'd say that this is his true Heartless form, but due to his strong heart, he is able to turn back to his appearance as a human, as well as getting his free will back for that limited time. Of course he couldn't willingly do it, so I guess that it'd have to be "triggered" (by a blast from his past (an event), an old friend (Aiden), or something/someone he should recognize (Xaelus)). As to why he is this way, Saule (the user) never explained, but I'm gonna share my idea on that event: Aiden and Saule tried to stop Kami, but they failed. After a short while of staying in chains, Aiden escaped (but he had had quite a few memories erased), but Saule was held prisoner for a little while longer. During that time, Kami/Xelot wanted to use the chance to find a way to get him to join them (to have a Keyblade wielder on their side). When Saule showed no interest in joining them, Kami used his Dark powers to release Saule's heart, resulting in Saule's heart becoming the Heartless Beast, and his body and will forming the Nobody Xaelus (born with no memories of his past). Saule's Heartless materialized "somewhere" (we need to decide this) and sought out to find his body. His Nobody (Xaelus) was found in Twilight Town by Xelot (after bumping into Hanx, Xantos and Valxoos), and soon enought Xaelus had become one of Kami's disciples. At a later time, after the fall of La Lutte, the remaining La Lutte members (including Xaelus) find Saule's Heartless, and due to his "berserk-ness", they are forced to fight him. After the fight, he turns human and speaks with them, and once he's explained the situation, he joins with Xaelus, to become whole again (and regain his memory). Shortly after that, Saule and Aiden reunite, and it turns out that Aiden has been gradually restoring his memory, bit by bit. The two, along with the surving members of of La Lutte and some help from the remnants of "The Exiled" go to "war" against Kami and his disciples (little did they know that Xelot was actually the one in control, and it turns out he barely survives the attack, and returns as the main antagonist of KHL II (although not revealed until late in the story). Anyway, my idea is that after that "war", Saule and Aiden return to their home world (which is...), all the Exiled members died in the battle, as wel as Delacroix and Axane, but the remaining members of La Lutte (TNE, Xiggie, Xahno and Reignoux) travel to '''a' Kingdom Hearts (which Kami/Xelot summons before the "final batle"), and there, they hope to get their hearts back (I have this idea where one of them (I was thinking Xahno, but I don't know) decides not to return back to his human form, as he's starting to "like" being a Nobody, and he also fears that he'll lose his memories if he does return). Anyway, the remaining three soon "vanish" (like Sora did after releasing his Heart) and fly towards the shining Kingdom Hearts in the sky. They all appear in their Home World, Twilight Town, but they have very little, or no memory of the events that occurred from the time they lost their Hearts (well, they still "have" the memories; forgotten, but not lost).'' Hehe, I got a little carried away there :P got dragged into my view of the ending... but as you can see somewhere in there, I stated what I think Saule's Heartless should be like (in character... sort of), and I want to ask if that idea, and this whole thing I wrote there is OK (I know there will be some tweeks and turns, but how is it?). - — RippRapp ' 22:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I can definitely make it more darkness-y with the color scheme. I'll whip up a draft of what I think it should be, and show you guys. We can go from there, I think.-- 23:56, February 15, 2010 (UTC) For a rough draft, it's fairly good. I was thinking something a bit more like Michael Corvin's hybrid form in ''Underworld, but whatever works. Color scheme should be entirely black, maybe a few silver streaks. I'm not too hot on Saule being able to become human again, though. I seem to remember Saule (user) saying something along the lines of Saule (character) being a Guardian Beast enslaved by Lord Kami. Therefore, he shouldn't be able to reattain human form until after Lord Kami has been annihilated (by Odin, I just love that word!). As for Aiden and Saule's (AND Tira's) homeworld, how about... Traverse Town? There HAS to be a native population there, you know. And they're just not cool enough for Castle Oblivion. And if you people are just going to let te survivors lose their memories, then they should each have journals to fill in the blanks. Like Xashowd supposedly has a journal of Sora's time in Castle Oblivion. I think that Xahno and Vector Gray can handle this. (Vector has journals, but he doesn't reappear with them until KHLII). Speaking of which, (not to get ahead of myself) I think that the Ethereal Keybearer should also be a major protagonist in that story. Feedback? '''King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 00:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :The Ethereal Keybearer, in his separate episode ? Sure ! ^_^ But what's he going to do ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:05, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's the image I was talking about, only colored. How's the color scheme?: SauleBeastBattle.png -- 01:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wow. ^_^ 'Tis ♥. Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:45, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::And how's this for darkness-y? SauleBeast.png-- 02:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Love the body position ♥, but what's with... the awkward face shape ? o.O Sulu mata engkudu ! 02:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Face shape? That's his hair. -- 02:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I meant, the hair's fine ; it's just how the eyes and mouth are aligned. Is it just me, or is it crooked ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 03:25, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks fine to me... I'll edit it in Photoshop and see how it looks... Done. Eh, it doesn't look right to me... The first way looks correct to me...-- 03:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, it looks like the face is a bit too "frontal"... but it's still OK :P oh, and it's sort of dark enough, but could be darker :D but I personally think that Saule the Beast shouldn't have a Keyblade (I mean, it's sort of like his anti-form, and Sora didn't use the keyblade in anti-form) Now, to reply to Mecha: Saule was not enslaved by Kami, he was just "cursed" to be this way by him, or something like that. Kami really has no control over him, so I don't think that Kami has to be destroyed before Saule can become human again. And about their homeworld, I am pretty sure the idea was to have a new original world, something similar to Destiny Islands. The Ethereal Keyblader was supposed to be destroyed before the actual playable story begins, or that is at least what Saule originally planned. I'd like to keep him alive and make him appear as a boss before the final showdown in KHLI. If we make it so that he survives, like Xelot, then he'd become Xelot's second-in-command. About the memory loss, I think it'd be a nice touch for future plans. And yes, old friends would have to help them regain their memory, and whatnot. - — RippRapp ' 09:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) @LegaAlchemist: HELL YEAH! NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!! Almost exactly as I envisioned it. @TNE: I didn't mean his own episode, I meant that he became THE major villain. But Xiggie's idea of him becoming Zealot's 2nd in command interests me. Because THEN we can pull a Vanitas and have the Ethereal exist for as long as he does. But we ned to think of a name for him! How about... Aetius? I think it's Italian, but I don't know for sure. @Xiggie: I still don't like the memory loss, it kinds of mess with things I had planned on the sequel involving Vector and Deneve Gray. Anyhow, Saule's curse is still bound to Kami. If we break the curse while the instigator is still alive, I'm pretty sure he'd feel it, so he'd know that La Lutte (and anyone/everyone else) was coming for him. Therefore he'd have a chance to prepare, and LLPPR (i.e. the good guys) would lose the element of surprise. 'King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I see. Lemme think. Aetius ? Sounds lovely, but what's the significance behind it ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 12:44, February 16, 2010 (UTC) No real significance. Anyway, I kind of like it, so that's why I suggested it. My second choice would've been Dante, because of the reference to an incredibly badass Devil May Cry character. And actually, since we're kind of talking about Saule, let's get him figured out first. As for an original world, then... how about something that would be the polar opposite of Destiny Islands? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :How so ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 12:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) And on top of that, could someone check out Forum:KHL/Character? It's been almost a week since I made a note over there. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:10, February 16, 2010 (UTC) If I may? I noticed while reading this page that Mecha pointed out the fact that Xashowd has (by the beginning of KHL) a journal about Sora's time in Castle Oblivion. I haven't really touched on that, and I'm still debating whether or not it'll really appear in the storyline (Although, maybe Xashowd could find a copy inside Castle Oblivion during his last visit to the world before KHL...). It still proves the point Mecha brought up, though. After all, Xashowd will be keeping a journal of the events of KHL, so (if needbe) he could help the former La Lutte members remember their time as Nobodies. And in the KH series, Jiminy always keeps a journal for the player to look over at their leisure (and it's important to the storyline at times. Coded proves that), so it could be a workable plot element. Aside from that, the Saule Heartless drawings are awesome. I can't wait to see what you guys come up with next. Oh, one more thing...Xiggie? It's mostly been me and Mecha discussing the Radiant Gigas over at the Ethereal Forum. Can you come over and give us your opinion on what we have so far? Thanks!--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:42, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Saule Discussion cont. Xiggie, we have a darkness-using, WEREWOLF Keyblade Master! What the hell could possibly be more badass than that?! Oh, and BTW, this isn't the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Profanity is more than perfectly acceptable here, it is encouraged as an alternative to going on a highly destructive rampage (the other most common form of stress management). King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 16:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Saule and Aiden's Homeworld discussion Hrm. Since Destiny Islands is kind of a tropical paradise, then I think the opposite of that would be an arctic wasteland. Like The Icy Lands, or the planet Hoth in Star Wars. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Aiden is synonymous with fire ; just for the etymology. I wonder how that'll ring true... :P Sulu mata engkudu ! 13:12, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Then a) Aiden could symbolize the flaming passion of life in an environment hostile to such, or b) it could be a heavily volcanic or desert area, more like that planet where Anakin/Vader got pwned by Obi-Wan in Revenge of the Sith. Can't for the life of me remember what it was called. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:30, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :/me thinks... Oh my, it's difficult to decide... Sulu mata engkudu ! 13:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I hope that's because I have too many excellent ideas... King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:58, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. ^_^ Sulu mata engkudu ! 14:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I say we do the volcanos and call that world something like Burning Mountains. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :/me nods. Aiden will cross paths with Saule, if I'm not mistaken, but Xiggie knows the story of Aiden and Saule better than I do... If they ever cross paths, what kind of encounter will it be like ? :Idea 1 : Mercenary-style pact. :Idea 2 : Duel. :Idea 3 : Friends. :Thoughts ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 14:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) They wouldn't recognize each other and Aiden, thinking that he's encountered a mere monster of some sort, simply tries to destroy Saule, with the latter responding in kind. However, after Saule summons a Keyblade, Aiden then realizes that the "monster" is apparently a person of some sort, and promptly ends the battle at a draw. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 22:41, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :(Oh, okay, that's when Saule has already turned into a beast...) Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Did you have something else in mind? Otherwise, I think it would be like the Sora/Riku meetings in Kingdom Hearts: violent, but somewhat rationally so. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :You know, now that you put it that way, I find it good. ^_^ Sulu mata engkudu ! 01:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Random quote from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: "Damn I'm good." All ego-boosting aside, however, I sadly feel that I'm the only one contributing. Feedback? Suggestions? I may be awesome, but not so much that I can tackle a story of these proportions without some heavy-duty, hardcore assistance! King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:45, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Remember that we don't get to "see" Saule and Aidens whole storyline, and if we want Saule to be fightable, we can't have Aiden meet the Beast Saule until La lutte does. I suggest we make it so that once Aiden has teamed up with La Lutte survivors (after the fall of La Lutte), they all meet Saule. And then they battle (as Mecha said, but I don't like the idea of Saule using the Keyblade...). Then, once they've defeated Saule, the truth is revealed, when Saule appears human again (it's not real, he just gains temporary control over the darkness surrounding him). Saule the Beast joins with Xaelus, and the true human Saule is reborn. Then they head out to find the Exiled, and bring down Kami and his "empire". but anyway, Saule wants us to pause our story developing until he's told us something. Dang him! - — RippRapp ' 15:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC) @Mecha: I think it was a planet in the Mustafar system or something...can't remember it's exact name either. Cool idea, though. @ All in general: I second that Dang notion! I've read the various messages he's left, and he wants to make a "Head Count" or something. Does this mean he's gonna make monthly checkups on our progress or something? I hope not. I'm sure it wouldn't take 20 minutes just to look over the Recent Changes list and check out what's up with KHL once a day, or even every other day. That's what I do. I'm sure that Saule can squeeze it into his schedule, no matter how tightly packed it is. In any case, I wonder exactly what he's gonna say. Mecha gave him the directions to the forums on one of the talk pages, so we should be seeing him here, along with in the others. He apparently likes our ideas, though. That's a good sign.--'ShadowXemnas Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 21:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Mustafar! That's what it was! Thank you for reminding me, but I think Burning Mountains or Magma Plains would be better for KH-verse, though. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 14:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I honestly can't fathom trying to read all this. hahaha. So can someone abridge what's going on here? And if were starting from square one im willing to reveal some spoilers about The begining of Saule and Aidens journey as that doesnt affect your gameplay. KHL: the Game will take place 13 days (maybe less?more? dunno) after they embark on the journey to get their memories and each other back, etc etc.--Keyblader of Dark13 20:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) .... Fuck. Just Fuck. You want me to abrige this? Fine, I'll give it a shot. you haven't been on in ages, and left no decipherable clues about Aiden and Saule's homeworld. Therefore, we made it into a volcanic wasteland. We decided that Saule would be a dark-using werewolf enslaved to Kami (or something like that, trying to abrige BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO READ ALL OF WHAT WAS SAID!!!!!). I'll abrige more of it later, or let someone else do it. Shit man, just save the entire fucking page to a USB drive and read it on your free time or something, it's what I do! King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Calm down, Mecha. Erm, If I can put something forward, on Saule's article it says his homeworld is Twilight Town. Is that incorrect? -- 22:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm too pissed at Saule's laziness to calm down. If he plans to "direct" us, the least he could do is read what his underlings have said! No, we changed it to whatever we're naming our Mustafar ripoff. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 13:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Saule, Aiden and Kami images Since this isn't likely to be noticed for a while, I'll say it here. I drew sketches of Aiden, Saule (human) and Lord Kami and posted them on the Concept Art Page. What do you guys think of them? Any changes, or can I ink and color them yet? -- 02:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Holy Jesus Christ, I'm missing a lot. Can someone memo me next time something like this happens? Anyway, I don't like the memory-erase thing at the end of KHL (see my blog for that...) but Saule's evil pic looks good...I don't like the barren wasteland idea...I imagined more of an industrialized city. If you think about it, three best friends hanging out at night in a treehouse on top of a giant Saguaro wishing on falling stars kinda ruins the effect, dontcha think? However, I must say that the Ethereal Keyblader does play a big role in the Coalition Chronicles, so keep him alive. I still like the idea of him being the Keyblader (chosen) from the Ethereal Realm, if anyone cares. Xelak 05:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I know that, techinically, i have no real say in this department, but Xelak has a point. A volcanic wasteland like Mustafar from Star Wars doesn't seem like the kind of place you'd find three friends wishing on falling stars... Seems a little too hostile for something like that. I know that you guys are going for an anti-Destiney Islands, but we have to be realistic here, you know what I mean? -- 05:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I think the images are awesome. You're really good, LA. I'm sure I've said it before, but it's true. And now that I think about it, it does sound a little too hostile for a peaceful scene like that. We'll see what Mecha thinks soon (whereas Saule pops up rarely, Mecha pops up often. I'm either slightly above or below him in popping-up-ness.).--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 13:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) You rang, SX? Hrm.... no, it doesn't really seem conducive to peaceful scenes. But let's keep the volcanic planet idea. I never said they had to be ACTIVE, did I? Have everything cool off a fair bit, and we're set. I'm beginning to have issues with Saule and the fact that he doesn't pop up very much. I think that power should go to the one who is present most often. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Mecha, do you have anything to say about my images? I certainly want more feedback, I'm getting pretty anxious. -- 00:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that, but because I'm at school right now, I can't actually see them. And it's here that I can most easily access the Net. I'll try to look into it when I get home in about 8-9 hours or so. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) @Mecha: Agreed. I think the inactive Volcano world would be a good idea...I can see it now...the characters sitting on a beach staring off into the stars with the mountains of their homeworld behind them...It's something we can work off of. I like it. What do you think, LA?--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 22:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the new idea sounds good. I mean, the stereotypical tropical island has a volcano, right? And a jungle with palm trees, and a beach, and a cave with some giant, ugly, badass monster... Xelak 22:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes yes, I quite agree as well. That sounds just fine. A beach or shoreline seems like a good hangout spot. And if we're going to get picky about a beach in a volcanic wasteland, a star reflective lake would do nicely. -- 00:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) See, I can control my psychosis! And the stereotypical tropical island usually requires a volcano to exist, as it is built from solidified magma. If we want a shoreline, though, I think that the lake should be in the crater of a dead volcano, which we could call "Big Momma". King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Call the Volcano that, not the lake. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) @Xelak: That last bit makes me think that we might have a place to fit in the Radiant Gigas. Even without an Awakening scene, it should make an early appearance. Being a "Giant, Ugly, Badass monster in a cave" would fit that perfectly. The lake idea sounds awesome. Looks like we've got a starting point. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are on a roll!--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:48, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, yes! We are making some great progress here! Nice work, everyone! However, I must say, we should now move all conversation of this world to Forum:KHL/World as that is where this discussion belongs. We need to focus more on the story now. :I do have a question. Are we still using "the player" idea? If so, I really think we'll need to focus on his/her concept, as well as where the game actually begins. Any thoughts? -- 16:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) You have a point. We'll continue discussing it on the World Forum. As for the whole "The player" thing, I'm not sure about it. I'm sure as soon as we work things out with Saule (Read:get him to see some sense), we'll be able to continue. I'm not to thrilled about the "Player" concept. What if we gave the player the choice to become any of the characters with a main story? Like the various members of La Lutte, Xashowd and Raxard, and even Saule and Aiden? Why not give th player a chance to play as them? The story seems to be partially centered around their struggle, after all.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 21:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is a great idea, however, there is no way we could do it. We also need to think of how much data the game will be able to hold, and if it's too much, the game won't run very well. If we have a system where you can play as every character (or so) in the game, you would have a massive amount of data. Dissidia: Final Fantasy pulled it off, but all of the stories in story mode we're pretty short. If you ask me, I say that we come up with two main characters (maybe brothers), one that will team up with Aiden and Saule (meet the La Lutte and all that), and another that works for Kami. The two main characters have their own two stories, and the outcome of their stories decides the end of the game. As I remember on KHL's article, it will have multiple endings. Any thoughts? -- 21:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Chain, anyone? Use Aiden and Saule as Sora and Riku respectively. We can have two stories, with Aiden being good the whole time, and Saule/Xaelus being evil most of the time and good towards the end. Eventually, the player can choose to keep playing as the sorta evil Saule or switch to the not-so-evil Xaelus. Howzabout that?! King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I thought that Aiden and the Beast-afied Saule traveled together in the main storyline? Because if that's true, said "player" can have a party team of three, like Sora, Donald, and Goofy (only less... Disney). And the "player" on Kami's team can have his own little group formed from Kami's disciples, or even the Exiled, at some point. The "player" for Kami can choose to be good at the end, if we want. :On the subject of using Saule and Aiden as main characters, Aiden can have his own story (like Sora's, with possible, I don't know, La Lutte as party members) And with Saule, have him start out as his human self, become his Beast self, then, maybe, pull a Twilight Princess and allow him to switch between human and beast forms in-game (if we decide to have Saule change back). And anyway, if we do have Saule as a Main Character, a problem arises: Saule in his beast form wouldn't work as a main character, as we decided that he is totally beast-like in this form, besides having a human instinct. There would be no communication with the player whatsoever, unless we decide to pull another Twilight Princess and give him a companion that can sort of speak for him. Point being, a main character that cannot communicate at a human level does not work as a main character... so, I don't think we should do that, Mecha. -- 00:44, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Uh, I have a question here. I've been looking over a lot of the current story info of KHL, and I see a lot of the La Lutte and less about Saule and Aiden. I must know: Who are the main characters of Kingdom Hearts Legacy? We have the La Lutte doing pretty much all of the most important stuff, like fighting the Final Boss, and I'm really startingng to question how Saule, Aiden and Tira really fit into all this. If we are going the way we're going with Aiden and Saule as the main characters, this stuff will have to change. -- 03:05, March 4, 2010 (UTC) this guy is behind most of the Saule/Tira/Aiden stuff, and since he's painfully inactive here, most of the ACTIVE people *coughing whisper= TNE, Xiggie *cough* are working with La Lutte, that is the reason for this discrepancy. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :I definitely think we should center the story around Aiden and Saule, however, I think it would be cool to have, maybe, Xiggie, Troisnyx and Xahno as party members later in the game. Maybe after the La Lutte officially fall (heck, maybe sooner). I was browsing around and I found some information (or lack of information) on KHL stuff, and I thought I'd bring it up here. What really caught my attention was the plot of KHL (what we have of the plot) and the battle system. I think we should start filling up those wholes on this page and start going from there. And I have some ideas on a turn based battle system. -- 20:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) That sounds cool. I'm sure I can help out with some of the details.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Navi from Legend of Zelda Games: Hey listen! Navi's pointing to the discussion page of this forum guys. Keyblader of Dark13 15:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC)